The present invention relates to a conveyor system or stacker including an arm (cantilever) which can be raised and lowered about a horizontal axis and pivots about a vertical axis and is provided with a conveyor discharge belt. The device further includes a back arm (ballast cantilever) which is pivotal about the vertical axis, and a connecting bridge including a connecting conveyor belt that discharges onto the discharge conveyor belt. The connecting bridge is mounted on the conveyor system so as to be pivotal about a vertical axis and, in addition it is longitudinally displaceably supported on a separate, movable device. The German periodical "Braunkohle" 1974/8, page 232 (FIG. 2) discloses a conveyor system or stacker of this type.
The drawbacks of this type of conveyor system or stacker are that it is structurally complicated and very heavy.